


Long story short

by ArexuChan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Story, M/M, Short Story, but - Freeform, literally they could just talk and resolve everything, not really - Freeform, old steve, soft, they don't end up together, they're dumb, they're happy, unspoken thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArexuChan/pseuds/ArexuChan
Summary: A short story that describes Steve and Bucky's relationship. They love each other but they are literally two idiots that don't talk as much as they should. The end of endgame where everything is canon but not really. I watched it like a couple of days ago and already forgot how it exactly ended.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Long story short

He left the last stone, his body working on its own while his mind travelled somewhere else. Steve was lost in his thoughts, blue orbs fixed on a blue tesseract before the box that contained it closed itself. It's just been a couple of hours since he saw the first love of his life, and yet it's been years since he talked to her. He once loved Peggy, and he couldn't deny it, but the empty space that she left was soon filled by another. Someone who's always been there for him, even when they seemed to role up as enemies.

_Bucky_

The name echoed in his ears as if somebody else was calling for his friend. Steve's feelings were never hidden- or, to be more precise- he has never done anything to not show them. Still, the brown haired man looked far from acknoledge his love. Steve bet he was straight, and after all, he was okay with that. It wasn't like the blond man was going to force himself or anything as such. It was stupid to think Bucky one day would wake up, gay to his core and realize that he just shared the same feeling for him.

Steve couldn't do that life anymore. Trying to catch up on his friend and work as a hero at the same time. It just didn't suit him well, as the fire that once made him fight was slowly turning to an end. The feeble flame was close to just dust in his heart, and he knew that. Maybe that's why he decided to give up, walking away and now stand in front of Carter's house. It was probably out of spite, but Steve felt better to spend his life with someone he once loved, rather than growing old with someone he'd never have. He just hoped she wouldn't turn him down, as that would only be obnoxious and shatter his already cracked heart.

He was only human after all.And now, many years later, he had wrinkles all over his face as the age marked him. A smile kept on his lips as he stared into distance while Sam approached him. His heart found peace at the thought to see for the last time the truly one he loved, as not even eighty years apart could leap that feeling away. He was done with this life, and he spent another that gave him a bit of ease. And yet he couldn't find the strength to take a glimpse behind. Instead, he passed the baton to the man sitting next to him, not glancing back as emotions would surely shine through his eyes, as he'd look at the last love of his existence.

Little did he know, Bucky smiled to him as his happiness was toward what he believed Steve ever wanted. And yet, his whole being cried silently in the background. Due to the blind eyes he had, the man with a prosthetic arm has never seen them reciprocated, but he actually shared the same feelings Steve felt for him.

Years, _ages_ of flirt and undisclosed desires, were all that the two super soldiers had in their lives. They lived to mourn, not being brave enough to declare their thoughts to one another. And now it all ended, just fifteen seconds back into the past to tear apart what would've been a long, great love story.

Yet here they were now, both satisfied with the outcome, blind and ignorant of what could've been... if only they spoke.

_One that spent his life the way he wanted, the other happy that he did._


End file.
